A Shag in the Shack
by LadyLennalith
Summary: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger; cross-dressing; kinks; slash; guy on guy. WARNING: sex between two males, don't like, don't read. Past chapter 1 there is Draco/Neko!Harry action. My first fanfic.
1. A Shag in the Shack

A Shag in the Shack

Harry sat near a window in the disturbingly grotesque pink of Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. It usually made him uneasy to be there since it reminded him of Umbridge and all. But today he was more focused on what was taking place a couple tables away from him. There among all the lace and the pink haze were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on what could only be referred to as a date.

And what Harry was doing could only be referred to as spying.

Earlier Harry had overheard Ron asking Hermione to go out and her amenable reply and Harry was determined to see where their "date" went. He rushed to find Ron's younger sister Ginny, a close friend, to ask for her assistance in his prying efforts.

Harry had always been a little self-conscious about his size, particularly how small and feminine he was, but today he was thankful for it. He confided in Ginny what was going to transpire between her brother and Hermione and asked for her to lend him something. Particularly her robes.

While taking a sip of his tea Harry shifted in his chair to try and better hear his mates. Sadly the shop was quite busy due to the nice April weather, and there were many patrons all talking at once. Harry couldn't hear a thing… He sighed and continued to drink his tea, this time gazing out the window.

He considered just throwing his cloak back on and heading back home, but he at least wanted to get his money's worth of the tea. The waitress approached him and asked if he needed any more tea or some biscuits. He shook his head, making sure to keep his freshly straightened hair in his face.

He wished he could have just let his hair alone, but he knew that without something besides a skirt and stockings Ron and Hermione would recognize him in a heartbeat. It fell down to his shoulders when Ginny has straightened it for him. She had also offered to give him some make-up, but letting her near his eyes was a stretch even for this occasion. Harry did take some lip-gloss from her though, he hated to admit that it smelled nice so he re-applied it often and he licked it off occasionally. Ginny suggested taking off his glasses, so with help from one of Hermione's spell books they cast a charm to help him see without them.

He pulled his hair so it covered half of his face, watching as young witches and wizards passed by. Bustling about and enjoying their time out of class. Harry noticed a shock of blond hair that rose above the others, and he made eye contact with his nemesis.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco was bored. He was always bored. His "friends" weren't smart enough to be of any conversation and practicing various charms on the first years that irked him was getting old. He was on his way to Spintwitches to look at the sports gear. Of course Draco already had the newest quidditch equipment courtesy of his father, but just getting out of Hogwarts was enough to cure his boredom for a spell.

He was walking slower than usual today, taking his time. Draco was always one to strut as he walked, but at the moment he just seemed to be meandering. He stopped to gaze into the window of Madame Puddifoot's, hoping to see someone he knew worth making fun of at a later date. Something to blackmail someone with at some point for his amusement.

However, he got distracted. There was a girl, sitting at the table right next to the window. She reminded him of someone he knew… that dark hair, the slight frame... he wondered if it was worth it to go in and confront her about it.

Well Draco was not afraid of small talk, so he went into the shop and placed himself right across from her. She tensed up, that he could see, but that just made it all the more fun for him.

He smirked, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, I was thinking we have met somewhere before. You are…?"

Harry swallowed hard. He thought if he were going to be caught by anyone it would be someone he was close with, not Malfoy! Gripping his teacup tight he replied, "I don't think we've met before."

"Damn," Draco replied, "I'm sure I recognize you…"

Harry crossed his ankles under the table, trying to keep from shaking, "Nope, I really don't think so."

"Well, anyway," Draco sighed, deciding that making this Gryffindor uncomfortable would be more fun than whatever was at Spintwitches, "Why are you here all by yourself?"

Harry was baffled. He was sure this was Malfoy, but being sociable didn't seem like one of his qualities. And despite his unmistakable masculinity, Harry had never seen Malfoy talking to a girl. Harry could feel the looks from the other patrons of the shop. He cleared his throat, "No reason, I just like the tea here."

"Is that so?" Draco questioned, "If that's true how about I get you another cup?"

Harry shook his head, "That's really alright, I was just about to go…"

Draco stood, "Well if that's the case how about I see you off. It would be a pleasure to speak with you more, I really think I know you from somewhere."

Harry didn't have time to reply before Draco was leading him by the wrist out of Madame Puddifoot's. This was by far the worst possible outcome of the situation. Even though they were out of the shop, Draco still hadn't released Harry's arm. Harry tried to squirm away but Draco was quite strong.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" Draco asked. Harry fumbled for words, "Um, uh, it's Lily."

Stupid. Harry thought to himself. His own mother's name, how original. Malfoy didn't seem phased though, which was in his favor. Malfoy was leading him farther away from the town and closer to the lake and the shrieking shack. Harry wasn't sure what he had planned, but he doubted it was good.

"So _Lily_ ," Draco started, "Have you been to the shrieking shack yet?"

Harry decided whether to tell him the truth or not, "Um yeah, once."

"Shame," Draco sighed, "I would have liked to show you your first time."

Harry looked up at Malfoy, curious as to what his usually sly face looked like now. To his dismay Draco was looking back at him. Their eyes met briefly before Harry looked back at his feet, his pale face tinted pink.

Malfoy's grey eyes were drilling into him. They only word Harry could think to describe it as… lustful.

Draco had to muffle a laugh into his hand. This new toy, this _girl_ , was more fun that he had anticipated. She was so shy, so docile. She would make a lovely plaything. Draco was amused by the way she looked away when they has locked eyes, she was so flustered even her ears were red.

He tightened his grip on Lily's wrist and made his way closer to the shack, "Well, it's still just as interesting the second time if you would like to accompany me."

Harry could only stutter as Malfoy dragged him along.

Draco pushed open the door to the shrieking shack and led Harry inside. Since the shack seemed to be one of his favorite places, it was not surprising that a room toward the back on the building was decked out in cushions and pillows of various shades of green and black. Draco walked in as if he owned the place (which was honestly a possibility).

"Make yourself at home," Malfoy said, closing the door to the room behind them. Harry could tell that he wouldn't be getting away from Malfoy that easily, so he made the most of it and placed himself in the corner, covering himself in a blanket and slouching against the pillows. Draco slumped next to him.

"Lily," He murmured, "I swear we've met before, I've seen your eyes…"

Harry looked away. This was bad… if Draco recognized him he was sure to tell the whole school that he was a cross-dresser. It wouldn't be a complete lie, but Harry didn't need another rumor about him floating around.

Draco watched as Harry struggled to come up with an excuse for why he would look familiar. He grinned to himself as Harry struggled. Malfoy drew circles on the back of Harry's neck, watching it send shivers down the smaller boy's spine. Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

Little did Harry know that from the second Draco met eyes with him outside Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop he knew that he was speaking with the boy who lived.

But that didn't stop Draco from having a little fun at his expense.

Malfoy grasped Harry's chin between his fingers and turned the dark-haired boy's face toward his. Draco was caught off guard by how nervous Harry looked. The Gryffindor seemed almost on the verge of tears. Despite Draco's cool nature, it was a little unnerving to see Harry all flustered like this. Generally Harry was always making some witty comeback or another at him. Never once has Malfoy seen him so docile.

Harry's head was spinning. He couldn't look away from his captor's piercing gaze. It was like he was looking into his soul. And all the more disconcerting was Harry could feel the charm to straighten his hair wearing off, which meant his vision would be going next. This was very bad, if Malfoy hadn't figured out his secret yet, he would soon.

Harry bit his lip. The cherry flavor was not nearly as distracting as he'd hoped it would be. Malfoy was too close, and way too touchy. Harry didn't have much experience with people when it came to this sort of thing. The sort of thing people come to the shrieking shack to do. And he was beyond flustered.

Malfoy was supposed to be his enemy. But if that was the case…

Why was Harry so inexplicably turned on?

Harry couldn't take it anymore and he snapped, "Let go of me Malfoy, you're making me uncomfortable. I'm not even a girl you bloody idiot!"

Draco leered at the boy in his grasp, "So you finally admit to it, huh Potter?"

Harry stiffened, "Y-Yeah… so can we cut whatever this is out now?"

Malfoy chuckled, "You've piqued my interest actually, so no. I'd rather not."

Before Harry had time to protest Draco was pinning him into the cushions, pressing their lips together. Harry gasped, which was a mistake, leaving him open for Draco to slide his tongue in-between the Gryffindor's lips. Draco noted that Harry's lips tasted of cherries.

Harry shivered. He had been kissed and kissed people before. But nothing like this. Not to mention he generally didn't do this with guys. It felt surprisingly nice though. The Slytherin obviously knew what he was doing. Draco's hands wandered to Harry's hips, sliding under and up the smaller boy's shirt. Harry found himself accepting Draco's advances and wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. Malfoy worked open the buttons on Harry's undershirt and fluidly lifted the garment above Harry's head.

Harry's hands started working on Draco's own shirt and the Slytherin let him disrobe him. When Draco was free of his shirt he pushed Harry back down again, kissing, biting, and licking across the brunet's collar bone. Then up his neck, along his jawline, and back to his lips.

This was the most fun Draco had had in years. No boy or girl he had fucked around with had such a… pure reaction. Harry squirmed underneath him in the best of ways. Draco pressed his form against the Gryffindor. There was a hitch in Potter's breath as Draco ground against the erection visible through Harry's skirt. Draco bit Harry's lower lip, savoring the flavor of that ridiculous lip gloss that was now smeared across both of their mouths. The spells Harry had put on his hair were gone, and it was back to its natural curliness. Malfoy ran his hands through it, pulling Harry deeper into the kiss.

When their kiss broke for a moment Harry let out a choked groan, "Dra-Draco…"

It was the first time Draco had ever heard Harry use his first name. He didn't want to admit that his heart skipped a beat the way he stuttered it between hasty breaths. He lightly tugged on the smaller male's earlobe with his teeth before whispering into his ear, "What is it… Harry?"

"P-Please…" Harry moaned. Draco left a trail of bites down the brunet's neck, "Please what?"

Draco pressed himself against his plaything again before Harry nearly yelled at him, "Take me, dammit!"

"That's all you had to say," Malfoy muttered before beginning to unbutton Harry's skirt.

When both of them were fully disrobed Harry decided that it was his turn to take some control over whatever it was that was happening between them. When the blond male finally got his trousers off Harry was quick to start lapping at Draco's hard, dripping cock.

Although Harry had very little experience with this sort of thing, he knew what he liked and tried his best, taking cues from how Draco's breath would catch, the slight mutterings of curses under his breath, and the choked moans.

While Harry bobbed his head up and down on Draco's dick, swirling his tongue skillfully, and then taking his full length in his mouth before taking a deep breath and doing it all again, Draco watched. The brunet was so frail, and his skin was as white as parchment. But his hair was so dark, and those eyes. When Harry's eyes connected with Malfoy's it gave Draco shivers.

"That's enough," Draco breathed before commanding, "Turn around."

Harry obliged with a nod as he turned to present his ass to Malfoy. His hands and knees rooted in the blankets, his arse up. He'd heard enough about Seamus and Dean's sexual escapades to know what came next. Draco fetched his wand out of his pocket and proceeded to make an incantation for some sort of lubricating and loosening spell.

How convenient.

Harry swallowed hard as he felt Draco aligning his decently sized erection with his arse. One of the Slytherin's strong hands on Harry's waist to steady him. Before Harry could voice his concerns about pain, Draco was slowly easing into him.

Harry gasped. Is was the opposite of what he expected. It actually felt… amazing. As Draco fully sheathed himself inside his partner Harry let out a lustful, wordless groan. Before moving the blond dragged his nails down Potter's spine. The poor boy shivered in anticipation and ecstasy.

Draco pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into Harry. The brunet yelled out in pleasure, but Draco did not pause to let him recover. Harry grabbed hold of a plush emerald cushion and bit down into it to muffle his cries as the man he thought to be his nemesis rammed repeatedly into his prostate bringing him closer and closer to climax.

He was about to burst when Draco pulled all the way out and flipped Harry onto his back. Malfoy proceeded to kiss the Gryffindor vigorously as he once again buried himself in the brunet's ass. Harry muffled his cries into Draco's shoulder as he wound his fingers in Malfoy's blond hair.

"Mmm, Harry I'm going to cum," Draco groaned. Between labored breaths Harry sputtered, "M-me t-t-too!"

As the last syllable left Harry's lips he sprayed hot cum upon his and Draco's stomachs. As he came all the muscles in his body tightened and with two more thrusts Draco also reached his climax. Malfoy collapsed on top of Harry, and they remained still briefly, just breathing, before the larger male pried himself off of the smaller. Draco cast a couple cleansing charms on the both of them before turning to meet Harry's gaze.

Harry went red in the face and turned away, obviously embarrassed about what had just transpired between the two of them. Draco reached out and drew his fingers through Harry's curly locks. Malfoy sighed solemnly.

"So, I get that we are supposed to be enemies and all," Draco started, "But want to meet here, same time next week? You don't have to wear the skirt though…"

Harry turned back toward Draco, "Hell yes."


	2. A Cat in the Shack

A Cat in the Shack

WARNING: If you are bothered by humans with animal embellishments taking part in sexual acts and/or autoerotic asphyxiation DO NOT READ.

Draco and Harry were dating. If dating that meant meeting up in secret to have sex in a back room of the shrieking shack a few times a week. They didn't talk much, nor did they stay too long after. Neither had asked the other to "go out" with them per se. But they had a silent agreement to keep their affair quiet.

Harry only worried a small amount over who else was brought into the shack by the Slytherin, but that was more because he didn't like the thought of fornicating on sullied pillows and blankets. Originally, Harry thought he would have become more attached to his first partner, but he was enjoying the gratifying relationship that he and Malfoy shared. He was always at a loss for words at how the blond could bring him tipping over the edge so easily…

Draco assumed that Harry didn't have any other fuck buddies. He wasn't sure if it was because of how timid the boy seemed outside of the back room, or if it was the way he reacted to Draco's every whim. Whenever Draco suggested they try something new (the elder was quite the kinky type) Harry seemed to know nothing of what he was speaking of. It was bemusing to Malfoy, but it made it all the easier to train his plaything to his needs.

Today was no different. Malfoy had been looking into some spells of a slightly different nature than usual and was looking forward to testing out a few on his toy. During potions Draco scribbled out a note to Harry and chucked it at his head. To their classmates it was nothing new, just the normal bullying routine that went on between the two of them. The bespectacled boy shoved the crumpled paper into his pocket, not bothering to look at it in class in case Ron or Hermione tried to peek at it.

Class passed by quickly, nearly everyone falling asleep to Snape's drawl. When he finally was away from his friends Harry plucked the paper from his robes, "Meet me at our place. I want to try something new."

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as he wondered what was in store for him today. Nearly all of Draco's fancies when it came to sex worked for him so far, so hopefully this new one would be no different. Bondage, spell-play, and toys had worked for him very well. Food was okay, but the sticky-ness of the chocolate Draco had chosen left much to be desired.

Draco made it to the shack first and collapsed amidst the pillows to wait. He pulled out the paper he had torn from a book in the library. He muttered the words of the spell to himself a few times and flicked his wand about while he waited. After a few minutes he could hear the front door creaking open and then falling closed with a thud. Malfoy listened to the footsteps as they came down the corridor, he could tell by their light semi-shuffling nature that they were Potter's.

Harry knocked on the door to the room, "Malfoy?"

"Just come in idiot," Draco retorted. Harry hurried in, blushing in embarrassment, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," the blonde huffed, "Get over here and sit down, will you? I want to get started."

Harry nodded and sat in front of his "friend", "What are you doing today?"

"You'll see," Draco said as he cleared his throat and readied his wand. Harry sat still, and closed his eyes, this kind of thing made him nervous, but he trusted Malfoy to an extent. Draco murmured an incantation that Harry couldn't quite catch. Before all the words had left the Slytherin's lips Harry was feeling ill…

His head felt like it was on fire and he could swear there was electricity shooting through his spine. He tried to hold back tears as he spasmed in pain. "It hurts…" Harry whimpered.

Draco grimaced, not having anticipated that the spell would have such an affect, "It should pass."

Before the pain could pass, Harry fainted.

Draco caught the brunet as he collapsed. At least he wasn't having some sort of spell-induced seizure anymore. Malfoy may have been a bit of a sadist, but he didn't want to kill the guy. Sadly, the spell hadn't worked exactly how he had anticipated…

The magic he had chosen was supposed to boost Harry's receptiveness to pleasure, and elevate his endurance. Malfoy was hoping with this incantation he could get a little more fun out of him than the usual. Not that the usual wasn't good, but Draco was insatiable when it came to sex.

However, what Malfoy had sprawled across his lap at the moment was something from one of his wildest daydreams… or weirdest wet dreams.

Harry was a cat.

Not a full-on cat, but a cat-boy of sorts. From what Draco could observe Harry had big furry ears slightly buried in his hair, and a twitching tail that has slid out from the constraints of his trousers. Malfoy pulled out his paper again, and looked over the words, making sure he had pronounced everything correctly. He couldn't see where he could have gone wrong with the pronunciation, but he guessed that he may have misunderstood what the spell did.

Oh well, Draco could have fun with this too.

Harry was still unconscious in the Slytherin's grasp, but was beginning to come to when he felt an interesting sensation in his throat. A vibration as he breathed. Purring? Was he, Harry Potter, the chosen one… purring?!

Harry shot up. Draco still had a hand in the brunet's locks, scratching something there. Harry couldn't stop purring at the touch, nearly melting into Malfoy's hand. But what was the blond scratching?

"How do you feel?" Draco asked in a sultry tone, enjoying Harry's response to being scratched behind his ears. Harry was on all fours rubbing into Draco's hand absentmindedly, "I don't know… I-uh, what did you do to me exactly? I feel funny… And where exactly are you scratching?"

"Look for yourself," Malfoy smirked, ceasing to pet the younger male and pointing him towards the mirror. Harry sighed, averse to being without Draco's touch, but sauntering over to mirror as asked of him. What he saw there was enough to make him faint a second time.

His glasses had fallen off with no human ears to hold them, but he could see perfectly through green eyes with cat slits instead of normal pupils. He reached up to affirm that those really were cat's ears on his head, and that he really could feel them. His top canine teeth were longer, poking from between his lips. He pressed his hand to the mirror, and the pressure pushed out some sort of claw. They retracted when he pulled away, and he practiced bringing them out a couple more times, mesmerized.

"Don't forget about this," Draco mentioned, taking Harry's tail into his grip. Harry jumped slightly, letting out some sort of growl/yowl. The older male chuckled, "This wasn't my intention, but I think it will do nicely…"

Harry swallowed, "Um, will you be able to change me back?"

Draco rolled his eyes, releasing Harry's tail, "You think I care about that right now?"

The Gryffindor shook his head quickly, ears bobbing, and scurried back to the blankets and cushions that Draco was waiting for him upon. Malfoy started unbuttoning his own shirt as Harry looked on. The blond glanced up, irritated, "Well don't just sit there. Strip, Potter."

Harry complied with a shiver, nearly ripping his jumper as he pulled it over his ears. He kicked off his shoes and stockings as he unbuttoned his shirt. Draco waited, not very patiently as Harry tried to undo his belt. Draco scoffed and batted the younger boy's hands out of the way, fluidly removing the cumbersome article and tearing off Harry's pants.

Malfoy didn't give Harry time to recover from being so violently divested and was already smothering the brunet in a sloppy kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's lithe form, claws digging in. Draco growled in pleasure. Harry took this opening to gently bite down on Malfoy's lower lip. Underestimating his new fangs, Harry mistakenly drew blood. Draco winced, drawing back to wipe the red substance from his lip.

"I'll make you pay for that, Potter," Draco growled. He kept Harry pinned under him as he reached for his wand. He transfigured Harry's belt into a collar adorned with a tag and bell and fashioned it to the younger male's thin neck.

Harry took a deep breath before Malfoy pulled the collar tight against his wind pipe. At first Harry was frightened, but as Draco began to stroke his leaking cock and knead his balls with his thigh he began to feel as if he was floating. The cat-boy's ears were perked up, eye's rolling back in his skull slightly, but he was attentive to Draco's every move. Drool started to slip from between Harry's lips before Malfoy let him regain his breath.

The Slytherin once more brought Harry into a lustful kiss. Harry didn't try to bite the blond this time but let Draco kiss him until he was out of breath all over again. When the elder boy gave him an opening Harry managed to get him to an upright position, licking his way to Draco's dick.

Malfoy tensed a little, keeping a hand firmly on Harry's neck in case there was another mishap with teeth. But he began to loosen up after the brunet gave him a few good strokes with his now sandpaper-like tongue. Harry's tail flicked and his ears were perked, trying to gauge Draco's reaction. Malfoy was in pure ecstasy. After basically being taught by Draco how to give a proper blow job, Harry was getting very good at it. And this new tongue texture only made it better. Draco wound a hand into Harry's hair, tugging gently at his ears. The cat-boy purred, nearly putting the Slytherin over the edge.

"I'm gonna cum," Draco murmured between breaths, "You better swallow it all, Potter… like a good little kitty."

Harry's face turned beet red as Malfoy thrust his full length into the younger boy's mouth. Harry gagged, ears back in distaste as Draco forced him to swallow every last drop of his semen. Make him pay was right…

Draco smirked as he pulled out, "I guess you didn't like that."

"Of course not you twat," Harry growled, wiping at his mouth, "You try drinking that shit!"

"If you insist," Draco crooned, pushing Harry back onto their make-shift bed. Harry protested briefly before Malfoy was sucking on his own cock. The younger male's back arched in pleasure as mewls left his parted lips. Draco knew what he was doing, and Harry was brought close to climax in a matter of minutes.

Malfoy paused briefly to intone the spells to prepare Harry before slipping two fingers inside of the brunet's ass as he continued to blow him. Harry was in a stupor of pleasure, and barely had time to yowl, "D-Draco I'm come-coming!"

Draco didn't disappoint. He drank every last drop of Harry's cum with little to no effort on his part. Harry was left panting, a little shocked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I can," Draco replied, smug. He motioned for Harry to flip over, and the Gryffindor indulged him. He waited on hands and knees, claws digging into the blankets and pillows, tail positioned to the side to allow Draco full access. Malfoy didn't hesitate in penetrating his pet. Harry let out a meow as Draco sheathed himself inside of him. The blond paused a moment to relish in the way Harry quivered under him before ravishing the smaller male.

Draco pulled on Harry's collar once more, having noticed before that he had enjoyed it. The brunet trembled, gasping and drooling from the action. When Harry started to become dizzy Draco released his collar, moving his hand to stroke Harry's tail. Harry moaned in desire.

When Draco's knees started to hurt he flipped Harry back over, giving him a short respite before plunging into him again. He also made a point to caress Harry's cat ears and whisper in them, "Do you like it when I fuck you like this, little kitty?"

Harry mewled, "O-Oh yes, yes Draco!"

Malfoy sat back on his haunches pulling the young Gryffindor onto his lap, "How about you try working a little?"

Harry nodded, jaw slack, and proceeded to bring his hips up and down onto Draco's throbbing dick. The blond kept his hands on Harry's thin waist, guiding him. Harry purred as Malfoy bit along his neck, and the brunet wound his fingers in Draco's blond hair. The Slytherin couldn't take much more, and pushed Harry onto his back once more, lifting the younger boy's legs to allow for more access.

Harry clawed at the pillows around him as Draco pounded into him harder and faster. A cushion ripped, spilling feathers around them. Neither had time to care. Malfoy pressed himself against the cat-boy as he came closer to his end. Harry wrapped his arms around the blond and dragged his claws down Draco's shoulder blades as he came. The Slytherin gasped with a mix of pain and pleasure. After a few more deep thrusts Draco too fell over the edge into release.

The two boys lay, sweat and feather covered, amidst the blankets and pillows. Breathing heavily.

"So, do you know how to change me back?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco shrugged, "No clue. I guess you'll have to talk to McGonagall later."

Harry's eyes widened in terror, before he shot to his feet with cat-like speed, "You absolute fucking moron! Oh I hate you so much! Fuck you! Do you realize how many people are going to see me like this before I can get to her?!"

Draco snickered, "You don't have to be such a pussy about it…"

Harry fell silent, opened his mouth, shut it, and got dressed without a word before leaving.


	3. A Conflict in the Shack

A Conflict in the Shack

Harry tried his best to keep his hood fastened over his ears as he scurried back to the castle. He had shoved his tail down his trousers. It was twitching with agitation, and since it was at an odd angle Harry had to admit it was slightly painful. He was still fuming by the time he got to the castle.

Harry hurried, taking back passageways in an attempt to avoid other students. He finally got to McGonagall's office, and knocking three times on the door, anxiously awaiting a reply. Harry desperately hoped she was in…

"Enter," McGonagall barked, annoyed at being interrupted while she was planning next week's lesson. Harry quickly slid inside the room, making sure the door was locked tight behind him.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall huffed, a little less agitated because it was only him and at least not him and his friends in trouble this time, "Pray tell what is the matter this fine evening?"

"Um, well," Harry started, not quite sure how to go about re-telling his dilemma. He didn't necessarily want to throw Malfoy under the bus and get him expelled or something, even though he deserved it…

"Spit it out Mr. Potter," McGonagall scolded, "I have other things that need taking care of."

"Yes, right, well," Harry stammered, unbuttoning his hood, "This happened."

He let the hood fall, his cat ears perking up for the professor to see. McGonagall admittedly was trying not to laugh. How in the world had he managed this one?

"My dear," She said, holding back a snicker, "How exactly did you come into this predicament?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well, I was just goofing around with some spell books and I think this one kind of backfired on me…"

Minerva sighed, shaking her head, "Well, let me take a look at you."

Harry nodded and moved away from his position at the door. Professor McGonagall stood and brought out her wand, brightening the light so she could see better what kind of situation her student had gotten himself into. The ears were an obvious issue. Upon further inspection she could see that Harry's human ears had vanished completely, and his previously human eyes and canine teeth were now on par with a feline's.

"Mr. Potter," the professor started, "Have you noticed any other discrepancies in your anatomy?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, showing off his new claws, "My feet may do it too. Oh, and I have a tail."

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose, aggravated a bit by such a large mishap. Admittedly, she had no idea how to fix this situation. There would have to be some research done, and she had no idea how long that would take. She was a busy woman, and Harry didn't seem to be that worse for wear…

"My apologies Mr. Potter," McGonagall said returning to her position behind the desk, "There really isn't anything I can do for you at this moment. You might as well just go about your life in your usual manner."

"But professor!" Harry complained, McGonagall cut him off, "My dear, there is much to be done. I will need to look further into the nature of this spell, and I just cannot do anything else about it at the moment. I suggest you head back to your quarters and get some rest."

Harry nodded solemnly, not bothering to put his hood back on, as he exited the office and made his way back to the common room. People whispered around him, but he tried his best to ignore it. This was just going to be his life for the foreseeable future.

Harry reached the Gryffindor common room and slunk inside. Ron and Hermione were just barely touching on the couch by the fire. They had probably started dating. But they hadn't made it official yet. Hermione looked up at Harry entered the room, smacking Ron to get his attention.

"What," the ginger sputtered glaring at Hermione before looking towards the door, "Oi mate…"

"Hey Ron," Harry huffed, making his way over to his friends and falling into a large chair near them.

"Harry," Hermione said, concern seeping through her tone, "What happened to you?"

"It's just a backfired spell," Harry answered, sticking to the story he had made for his situation, "I talked to McGonagall about it. She's looking into it."

"Well," Ron laughed, "It doesn't not suit you…"

Harry rolled his eyes, throwing a cushion at his friend, "You prick."

Hermione ignored the interaction and regained Harry's attention, "Will you be alright?"

"I'm sure I'll be just fine," Harry replied, brushing off her trepidations, "It just cat appendages after all."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "I will look into it as well."

"Come on 'mione," Ron huffed, "He's a big boy, he'll be fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go to bed now, so I can go to the library in the morning."

"Okay," Ron shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Hermione got up, shoving Ron a bit before going up the staircase to the girl's dormitory. Ron looked after her, longingly.

"You two dating yet?" Harry questioned. Ron shook his head, "Nah, she's too bloody proud for that."

Harry got up to sit next to the ginger, "Have you even asked her to?"

"No," Ron admitted. Harry pinched him, "You're an idiot. I'm going to bed too."

Harry got up, tired from the events of the day and headed up to the dormitory. There was muffled sounds coming from across the room, Harry recognized them as Dean and Seamus going at it.

"Forgot the silencing charm, guys," Harry called out. He heard a few swears before it fell silent. The whole school pretty much knew about Dean and Seamus, but those two liked to pretend that they were keeping it secret.

Harry pulled the curtain open to his bed space and closed it behind him as he got undressed. He unbuttoned his shirt, grimacing at the amount of bite marks along his collarbone. Malfoy was ruthless. The brunet quickly threw off his trousers, letting his tail flick free. It extended happily, almost with a mind of its own. Harry grabbed it to try and stop it from twitching about, but it was no use. He sighed and dropped his tail, climbing into bed.

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He kept waking up because he could swear he heard skittering across the floor. He shot bolt upright, his ears perked. There it was again. This time it was close. Harry pulled on a pair of boxers up to the base of his tail and slid out of bed. He crouched down on all fours, listening for the sound again. He brought his claws in an out, ready to catch whatever it was.

He heard it again to his right, he lunged toward the noise and grabbed at a small white mass that was darting across the floor. His claws just brushed the noisy thing when he ran headfirst into the bedside table. Harry yowled, clutching his head. He heard a grunt as Ron woke up.

"Harry, are you alright?" He questioned, stumbling out of bed and throwing aside Harry's curtain. Harry looked up at him as he sat on his knees, still holding the tender spot on his forehead.

"I just hit my head is all," He explained, "I think there's a mouse in here."

"And what were you going to do about it?" Ron asked gruffly, "You didn't seriously try to catch it did you?"

Harry stood, trying to hold his boxers up as his tail flicked back and forth, "Well, I guess I did…"

"C'mon mate," the ginger yawned, "Don't get all fur brained on me… just go back to bed. We'll deal with the mouse in the morning."

Harry nodded, "Sorry."

He crawled back into bed, and Ron fumbled back to his own bunk. Harry laid awake until he heard the mouse go downstairs, then he let himself sleep.

"Harry!" a female voice called up the stairs. Harry groaned sleepily yelling back, "What?"

"You should come to the library with me!" the voice replied, obviously Hermione. Harry sighed, pulling his pillow closer to him, "Two minutes!"

He yawned and stretched kneading his claws into the mattress. Harry pulled on a fresh set of robes and tried to shove his tail back down his trouser leg. It resisted to the point that Harry was actually growling at his own appendage. How frustrating.

"Fine," Harry muttered to himself, "Be that way."

He let his trousers hang under his tail and tightened his belt as much as he could. Throwing on his cloak he ran downstairs to meet Hermione. They walked to the library, Hermione throwing menacing looks at anyone who dared whisper behind Harry's back.

When they got to the library Hermione found a quiet place for them to sit at a table by a large window towards the back of the room. The sun was shining, and Harry made sure to place his chair in the rays, feeling particularly feline.

"Do you know what book the spell was from?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head, "No idea."

Hermione glared at him, "Of course you don't."

She got up and pushed her chair back in, "I'm going to look for some books, you should too. Try the transfiguration section."

Harry nodded and reluctantly got up from his spot in the sun. He wandered toward the transfiguration books and leafed through a few. He wasn't very interested in their content and wasn't really feeling like researching on his Saturday.

Harry yawned and shoved a useless book back onto the shelf. The hair on the back of his neck prickled up as someone approached him from behind. Harry whirled around and was face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Well, well what have we here?" Blaise asked mockingly. Harry sneered, "What do you want Zabini?"

"Oh nothing," Blaise shrugged, "I just heard a rumor and wanted to see for myself whether or not it was true."

The Slytherin reached out to tug at Harry's ear. Harry hissed and batted his hand away, "You saw, now will you leave me alone?"

Harry darted under the taller male's arm and started to quickly walk back toward the table he and Hermione were sitting at earlier, hoping she would be there to help shoo Blaise away. No such luck, not only was she not there, but Harry had now cornered himself between the table and his aggressor.

"C'mon Potter," Blaise crooned, "There's no need to be afraid. I'm really fond of cats after all."

Harry was backed up against the table as Blaise took a final step to put himself nearly on top of the small Gryffindor. Harry gripped the table, claws out, trying to think of how to get out of this situation. He finally arrived at the obvious answer…

So Harry did what anyone would do in his situation, and kicked Blaise right in the family jewels. Zabini bulked and Harry took this opportunity to push him into a shelf in an attempt to get away. To Harry's dismay, Blaise had already recovered from the blow and grabbed at the smaller male's cloak, managing to catch his tail.

Harry yelled as pain shot up his spine causing him to collapse to the floor. Blaise stood above him now, giving him a swift kick to the gut before picking him up by the collar. Tears pricked at the corner of Harry's eyes as the Slytherin threw him against the table. Harry groaned in pain trying to stand back up again. Blaise wound a hand into Harry's curly hair and forced his face back into the wood of the table.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Potter," Blaise growled, "So you better pay fucking attention."

Harry hissed through is teeth, and tried to scratch at the man behind him. He felt something connect and Zabini grunt angrily. The Slytherin took one hand and undid Harry's cloak. Leaving his arms in the sleeves he re-fastened the garment behind the Gryffindor's back, trapping his arms in fabric.

Before Harry had time to gather what Blaise had done to his arms, he felt his trousers being pulled to show his ass. With his trousers stuck around his knees Harry found it difficult to try and kick at the bigger male. Blaise laughed gruffly gripping Harry's tail roughly. Tears were streaming from Harry's eyes now. He wanted to call out to Hermione, but he also didn't want to be seen in this state. Harry knew what was going to come next. He wasn't that thick. Blaise was reaching for his wand in his robes. Hopefully that meant he wouldn't go in dry…

"Zabini," a male voice called from the end of the bookshelf, "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Malfoy," Blaise gasped, turning his head slightly to catch the blond's gaze, "What does it look like I'm doing? Give a guy some space would ya?"

"I'm not that big on animal abuse," Malfoy leered, "I want to speak with you anyway."

Blaise swore under his breath, "Does it have to be right fucking now?"

Harry was working on shimmying off his cloak, trying to free his arms. Blaise still had a large hand firm on his head. Malfoy crossed his arms, getting fed up with his peer, "Yes I think it fucking does. Now put it back in your pants you bloody idiot."

Zabini hissed angrily, shoving Harry's face farther into the table once more for good measure before letting him fall to the floor. Blaise composed himself and strut passed Malfoy. The blond turned and made after him. Leaving Harry to recover by himself on the cool library tile.

Harry weaseled his arms out of his robe and put it back on properly. He gingerly stood and pulled his trousers up as far as he could around his waist. His legs still shook from the trauma of nearly being raped. He didn't think he had ever be so thankful for Malfoy's existence.

Malfoy followed Blaise all the way back to the Slytherin common room. He tried to hide his anger under his icy demeanor. There had been rumors abound today. Everyone who was anyone already knew that Harry was part cat. And the worst of them had already fantasized about what they'd like to do to the cat-boy. Malfoy didn't realize that the spell would have such repercussions. Nor did he realize how angry it would make him to see someone else trying to take Harry from him.

There were numerous people Draco had fooled around with, male and female alike. He had even been the bottom a couple times. Sex was never a big deal for him. He could have anyone he wanted, and there were countless people willing to be a plaything. But something was different this time. To have someone who considered him an enemy, who thought he was the worst being on the face of the planet, writhe underneath him in a sex-induced daze was more than he could have ever wished for.

To dominate the chosen one was anyone's dream come true right?

Blaise waited inside the nearly empty common room for Malfoy to confront him. Zabini assumed something was wrong with the blond for him to be defending Potter. They supposedly hated each other. Although Draco hadn't really been himself lately. He was usually surrounded by a troop of willing sexual candidates, but he had recently turned them all away, disappearing for hours on end not to be found.

Blaise had even had his way with Draco before, only to be replaced by someone else the next day. Malfoy was the definition of a player. There was no one who could satisfy him.

Or so Blaise thought…

But the pieces were starting to come together.

"You," Blaise turned to face Malfoy, appalled, "You're fucking him aren't you?"

"What's it to you anyway?" Draco growled, "You shouldn't be fucking people in the fucking library."

"Like you ever gave a shit about where or who I was fucking," Blaise replied, "You just didn't want someone else touching your toy."

"So what?" Malfoy retorted, "I have every right to want to keep who I'm with to myself. That shit didn't look consensual anyway!"

"Like you didn't coerce Potter into sleeping with you in the first place," Zabini scoffed. The blond paused, he hadn't remembered forcing Potter to sleep with him… was this not a willing partnership? It's not like he didn't like dominating the Gryffindor, but he assumed what kept him coming back was that he enjoyed sleeping with him. Was Harry forcing something with him?

"I have other things to do today," Malfoy muttered angrily, stepping around the larger male and making his way out, "Just leave Potter alone."

Draco left Zabini fuming in the common room. He shouldn't have followed after him in the first place. Malfoy made his way back to the library. He saw Hermione with her nose in a book and snuck past, knowing that she would definitely go out of her way to call him out on something. The Slytherin made his way through the shelves and found the table where Harry had been pinned before. The brunet was curled up in a chair, snoozing in a patch of sunlight.

"Jeez Potter," Malfoy sighed to himself as he stood over Harry, "No wonder Blaise jumped you. You're just asking for it…"

Harry stirred in his chair, but kept sleeping fitfully. Draco pulled a chair up to face the younger male, and drew a hand through Harry's hair. He felt the bump on his head, and saw the bruises. A combination of trying to catch the mouse last night and the assault. Malfoy pulled his wand out and whispered an incantation. The bruises faded and the bump all but disappeared.

Harry made a mewling sound as he woke, "Malfoy?"

"Yeah…" Draco replied. Harry pulled his knees close to himself, "Um, thanks for earlier."

The blond frowned, "Sure… uh, Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked. Malfoy tensed, not sure how to ask what he wanted to ask, "Did I force you into this?"

The Gryffindor turned his face away, his heart wrenching unexpectedly at Malfoy's downtrodden expression, "What even is this Draco?"

Malfoy didn't know how to reply. Harry turned back to face him, letting his feet fall back to the floor, "Let's just call this off."

Draco tensed. He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all.

Harry stood and slipped past Malfoy. The blond stood and grabbed Harry's hand without thinking.

"What Malfoy?" Harry said exasperated. That caught Draco off guard, maybe he was forcing Harry into whatever this was, he let the brunet's hand go, "Nothing."

Harry walked away. He didn't know why he felt so upset over this parting. It's not like they liked each other. It was only sex. And Malfoy was the reason Harry was a cat-boy right now anyway. Maybe it was better if they didn't associate with each other.

Malfoy collapsed into the chair Harry had been frequenting. He let his face fall into his hands. Why did he care? It was just another fling. Just another plaything that he had grown tired of.

But he wasn't tired of him.

It just felt like he had lost something.


	4. A Resolution in the Shack

A Resolution in the Shack

Harry spent the next few days avoiding Malfoy as much as possible. Not that it mattered. Malfoy didn't pay him any attention. He seemed his old self. Boastful, surrounded by women, unbelievably handsome…

It kind of made Harry angry that Malfoy moved on so quickly. Shouldn't he care at least a little that he was the one to be thrown aside? Harry sighed. At least Malfoy didn't have a constant reminder of their time together.

McGonagall still hadn't found anything on Harry's spell-induced ailment. He was basically screwed. And it wasn't like he was going to ask Draco what book he stole the spell from. Harry let his head fall into his book. He was supposed to be studying, but he couldn't focus for the life of him.

Draco was across the hall, a group of giggling girls on every side. He should have been happy, this was his zone after all. Each of these women would sleep with him in a heartbeat if he wanted. But he just wasn't feeling it. There was a pit in his stomach that hadn't gone away since Harry had ended whatever it was they were doing.

But the Slytherin was bloody good at acting. So no one could tell that something wasn't sitting right with him. Except maybe Blaise, who was always bothering him about what had happened with Potter. Blaise was sitting a few seats down on the bench from Draco, scribbling in some parchment. He got up and made his way across the room.

Harry's ears perked up as he heard someone approach him. Ron and Hermione had slunk off somewhere earlier, so he looked up, expecting the footsteps to be one of theirs coming back after a good snog.

"Hey Potter," Blaise smirked, obviously feeling no remorse for that time in the library a few days prior, "You're looking a little lonely. Malfoy already dump your dumb ass?"

"It's not like we were dating or anything," Harry huffed. Blaise shrugged, "It's none of my business. Just wanted to say I was sorry for earlier and offer you my company…"

Harry glared up at him, then glanced at Malfoy and his gaggle of girls across the hall, "You know what, fine, let's go."

Blaise was taken aback, he didn't think the Gryffindor would actually agree to it. Harry was already packing up his stuff and slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Don't you have a place or something?"

Zabini nodded, "Of course, follow me."

The taller male led his fair counterpart out of the hall and towards the Slytherin common room. Harry followed solemnly. He didn't really care about Blaise one way or the other. Although he was still a little afraid of him because of what happened at the library. Harry honestly wasn't sure what had urged him to agree to this anyway…

Blaise took a turn down a thin, dark passageway and darted left into an empty closet. Harry followed him in, muttering, "Well this is cozy isn't it?"

"That's why I like it," Zabini breathed, the door closed behind them, shrouding the pair in darkness.

Harry felt Blaise's hand at his waist, and felt the other on his chin. Zabini tugged the smaller male to him, smothering him in a deep kiss. Harry grimaced, his ears flattening against his skull, this felt wrong…

Blaise seemed to notice Harry's hesitation and broke the kiss, letting his hands fall to his sides. It wasn't much fun to tease him like this. Especially when he was obviously still hurt about what had happened in the library.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. Blaise shook his head, "No, it's just not as much fun as I hoped it would be. Stealing Draco's plaything away."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, frowning, "Whatever."

Zabini sighed and opened the door, "Well, I'm done playing games with you. You're obviously still hung up on him and it's annoying."

Blaise left and Harry let himself slide down the wall to sit crouched on the floor. He nuzzled into his knees and folded his arms around his head, his tail curling around his feet. Why was he hung up on Draco anyway? They were only sex friends. They didn't have any emotional connection at all.

Harry felt tears slide down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. There wasn't anything to cry over. But the tears kept coming. Why was he so sad? Why did he miss being with that prick?

Draco had followed after Blaise and Harry as soon as they had left the hall. He dismissed the girls that were clinging to him and snuck quietly along the corridors. He saw Blaise pull Harry into an old broom closet and he waited quietly to see what transpired. Only a minute or so passed before Blaise emerged.

Malfoy angrily grabbed the front of Blaise's shirt and shoved him into the stone wall, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do shit you fuckhead," Zabini growled, pushing Draco off of him, "God you two are so annoying. I'm done with this shit."

Blaise shoved his hands in his pockets and slunk away. Malfoy kicked the wall, frustrated. What the fuck was with that guy? What a prick.

Draco took a deep breath and pulled the door to the broom closet open. Harry, who had just been meaning to open the door, fell into the larger male's chest. He quickly tried to push himself away, not wanting Draco to see that he had been crying, but Malfoy had already pulled the brunet into his grasp.

"Why Malfoy?" Harry moaned, curling his hands in Malfoy's shirt, "Why do I keep coming back to you? We're enemies right? We hate each other…"

Malfoy leaned against the wall, cradling the brunet to his chest as he cried angrily. He supposed that Harry had been in the same predicament that he himself had been in. They both didn't know how to feel. They didn't know what their relationship was. They didn't want to admit that maybe they didn't really hate each other.

"Harry," Draco murmured into the Gryffindor's hair, "I don't hate you. I never really did."

Harry looked up at him, but couldn't get a word in before his lips were pressed to Malfoy's. This kiss was different, there wasn't that fiery passion that was usually in their kisses. But it was soft, and warm, and a little wet because of the tears still on Harry's face. Harry felt himself being drawn into the kiss, melting into Draco's arms. His hands unclenched from the blond's shirt and wound into his hair. Draco moaned slightly, drawing away just long enough to mutter, "I want to make you mine."

Harry pulled Malfoy in for another kiss before replying, "All you had to do was ask."

Those words pushed Draco over the edge of his sanity. He scooped up the smaller male and carried him bridal style to the portrait that led to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy said the password and strut across the black and green clad room, ignoring the couple people that were staring at them, and made his way up the dormitory stairs.

"Wait Malfoy," Harry worried, "I'm not supposed to be in here… what if Snape finds out?"

"I don't give two shits about Snape," Draco replied, "I want you now."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Malfoy dropped him onto his bed, closing the curtain behind them. He cast a few incantations and turned back to Harry. Before Malfoy could even get on the bed the brunet was wrapping his arms around the larger male's neck and pulling him into another kiss. Harry sat on his knees, tail flitting back and forth with anticipation, when Draco picked him up by the thighs and laid him out on the mattress. Malfoy laid on top of the Gryffindor, nibbling at his neck and letting his hands wander at Harry's waistline.

Harry groaned, "Mmmm, Draco…"

"Yeah," Draco murmured into Harry's ear. The brunet swallowed hard, "I think I like you."

Malfoy pulled away slightly. Harry had put his face in his hands, hiding, ears laid back in worry. The Slytherin took Harry's hands in his own and pulled them away. The Gryffindor was beet red, embarrassed, and vulnerable. Draco placed a kiss on his forehead, "I like you too."

Harry couldn't help but smile as Draco pressed their lips together again. They had both really missed this, but there was something different this time. Maybe they just felt better being on the same page.

Draco slid his hands up Harry's jumper and broke the kiss long enough to pull it over the brunet's head. Harry started unbuttoning his shirt as Draco unbuckled the belt on Harry's trousers. When Harry was fully disrobed Malfoy started working on his own clothes. Harry fumbled a bit with the buttons on Draco's shirt, but managed to get it off.

The blond removed his trousers and Harry barely gave him enough time to get back in bed before Harry was sucking his cock. Draco moaned in pleasure and the cat-boy's sandpaper tongue worked his erection. Harry purred as Malfoy rubbed Harry's ears which brought the older male even closer to climax.

Draco grabbed his wand from the nightstand, "Harry, I want you."

The brunet sat up and presented his ass to Malfoy. The Slytherin mumbled a few spells in preparation and flipped Harry onto his back. The smaller male wound his arms around his lover as Malfoy slid inside of him.

Harry mewled pitifully as Draco thrust into his prostate again and again. It was enough to make a guy go crazy. Malfoy pressed himself against the Gryffindor as Harry dragged his claws against his back. Draco winced, but he enjoyed the pain. He bit along Harry's neck, relishing in the meows of his partner as he buried himself inside of his ass.

"Ah, Dr-Draco," Harry mewed, "I'm g-gonna c-cum!"

Harry came with a cry, and Draco followed soon after. Before pulling out Draco kissed up and down Harry's neck and jawline, finally coming to his lips, kissing him softly. Malfoy sighed happily and slipped out of Harry to lay beside him, still in ecstasy. He grabbed his wand and made sure to clean everything up.

Malfoy flopped back down amidst the pillows and blankets, pulling his lover close to him. The cat-boy's ears tickled the bottom of his chin, but it was nice to have his warmth pressed against him. Harry nuzzled into Draco, whispering timidly, "I l-love you."

"I love you too," Draco admitted. Pulling Harry into another kiss. He had never really hated Harry. And Harry had never really hated him. So maybe all they had to do to understand each other was to have sex. What luck.

"Are we going to keep meeting at the shrieking shack?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged, "We don't have to, I just don't usually take people to my own bed. You're the first actually…"

Harry blushed, his ears flattening back in embarrassment. He didn't realize that this was anything but normal for Draco. He kind of felt special…

"Do you want to meet at the shrieking shack?" Draco questioned when Harry didn't say anything. Harry looked up at him, "Only if you promise not to take any one else there."

"I promise," Draco murmured, snuggling into Harry's curly hair. Harry sighed happily, tail twitching.

The pair then fell asleep and were absent to all their classes the next day. And their relationship eventually became the talk of the school. As did anything to do with Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The school took the news surprisingly well, although that might have been because they were scared of Draco. But, they seemed happy together. So no one could complain.

And the only shrieking coming from the shrieking shack now a days is Harry's as Draco has his way with him.


End file.
